A Story Of Gods And Mortals
by Mason and Family
Summary: This story was written by Mason, age 10. it combines his love of Gilligan's Island with his love of mythology.


**A STORY OF GODS AND MORTALS**

**by**

**Mason Sansonia**

Table of Contents

1. Feeling Gods. Meet the gods: Destiny, Fate, and Luck.

2. The Gods and the Gilligans: The gods love shaping the lives of these particular seven castaways.

3. Luck's Punishment: For disobeying Destiny, Luck is sent down to Gilligan's Island as a mortal for five days.

4. Lucky Day I: Luck (aka Lucy) joins the castaways, and her lucky charm is still with her.

5. Luckier Day II: More luck from Luck.

6. Lucky, Lucky Day III: Lucy's identity is revealed! And more luck is on the way.

7. Luck, Luck Bo-buck Day IV: Luck rests.

8. Luckiest Day V: Luck, the day was made of it.

9. Luck's Departure: Luck returns to The Highest, and swears to get the castaways off the island.

**Chapter 1**

**Feeling Gods**

"I'm telling you we need to end this stupidness," said Fate.

Luck said, "but he's vital to the rest." The goddesses and gods often argued about what to do to Gilligan's Island.

"I think Fate's right," said Destiny. "Gilligan's stupidity has done too much damage."

"But," Luck stammered, "I won't have anyone to practice my luck on!"

"Use the Skipper, then," said Fate.

"Right," said Destiny, "OK Fate, let's do our stuff."

"Of course, I could step in," said Luck.

"Not this time, Luck," said Destiny. "You shall meddle no more, and if you do, I'll send you to that island as a mortal for five whole days."

Luck said, "Oh, very well."  
Fate said, "All right, Destiny. Let's do this."

**Chapter 2**

**The Gods And The Gilligans**

Now these gods - Destiny, Fate, and Luck - loved shaping the lives of the people on Gilligan's Island. Long had they watched and shaped their fummy little lives. Destiny and Fate had the perfect end planned for Gilligan. A huge storm came to the island. As Gilligan was going back to the hut, some lightening struck a vine, slicing it in two. It whipped up a cliff and at the same time as some lightening struck a boulder on a cliff above Gilligan, the burning vine and the boulder fell toward Gilligan. Luck couldn't help it. She cast her lucky spell. Suddenly, the Skipper came around the corner and saw what was happening and pushed Gilligan out of harm's way.

Destiny said, "I warned you Luck. Now get ready for your punishment."

**Chapter 3**

**Luck's Punishment**

Destiny grew another hand. He attached his Puppet Strings of Life to Luck. There was a flash of light, and a very loud BOOM, and an ear-splitting snap! The sky under Luck opened like a huge trap door. Luck groaned, which sounded like thunder down on the island. She fell and landed, whamp, on the sand! Fate wanted to finish her on the spot, with a shark. Destiny said, "No, if you do that, she'll become immortal again instantly."

"Oh," said Fate, and called back the shark.

Luck found the castaways and told them her name was Lucy. They welcomed her and she began building a treehouse for her stay on the island.

**Chapter 4**

**Lucky Day I**

Luck built her treehouse in a second.

"That was really fast, Lucy," said the Skipper.

"I guess I'm just lucky," said Luck. Later, Luck went to check on the lobster traps. When she touched one, they all sank.

"Drat," said Luck. Then they all popped up...full of lobsters! The she suggested to the Professor that they make one big lobster trap.

"Good idea," said the Professor, but we'll all have to help." And in that trap, they caught a giant squid. They had sushi for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, with squid to spare, which they will eat in Chapter Five.

**Chapter 5 **

**Luckier Days II**

The castaways and Luck woke up and had sushi. Then Luck and Gilligan went to get some food. They came back with 88 lobsters, 43 swordfish, and (wouldn't you know it), three vats of ice cream. Later, Luck and Mary Ann went walking. Suddenly, they hear a strange, cracking sound. Mary Ann ran off, but Luck stayed to see what it was! As she looked around, a boulder fell toward her! She was saved by lots of birds who grabbed it and dropped it on the head of a gorilla who was about to grab her.

"No one's that lucky," thought Mary Ann, who had seen it from behind a bush.

**Chapter 6**

**Lucky, Lucky Day III**

"Okay, who are you really?" said Mary Ann, running from behind her bush.

"You saw that?" asked Lucy, stunned. "Then I'd better tell you everything." And she did. Then they told the others.

"But while I stay, I swear to make you lucky," said Luck.

They cheered, reeled in 51 swordfish, 16 ice cream vats, ate more sushi, and went to bed.

**Chapter 7**

**Luck, Luck, Bo-buck Day IV**

The castaways and Luck got up and had sushi. Then they caught some lobsters and picked coconuts. Then they had sushi. They caught fish and made more sushi. Then they played with Gilligan's gorilla. Then they had sushi and went to bed.

P.S. The day was normal, because Luck was resting.

**Chapter 8**

**Luckiest Day V**

The next morning, Luck woke up. "I will make today very lucky," she vowed. Then she went hunting in the jungle. She came back with a dead rhino. Then she found an ice cream vat trove and a cold cave with a rock door. Then she caught 200 lobsters. She went fishing while using all her power. And she caught the Kraken! They had the ultimate sushi dinner, then they all went to bed. They all dreamt about Chapter Nine.

**Chapter 9**

**Luck's Departure**

"No No No!" screamed Fate. "You can't bring her back!"

"I have to," said Destiny, "and it's time."

On the island, Gilligan said, "I guess this is the end of your luck."

"Not really," said Luck with a wink.

"This is it," said Luck as Destiny cut her Puppet Strings of Life.

"Goodbye my friends," called Luck! "And I swear on Destiny I'll use my powers to get you off this island!" Then she vanished into the clouds.

When she reached The Highest, Destiny said, "You know, Luck, you didn't swear of Fate, so they can go back to the island." Luck gawked. Fate laughed. And Destiny smiled.

**The Very End...**

**...or maybe not.**


End file.
